


Another Chance

by Yin



Series: Yin's RWBY Fics [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin/pseuds/Yin
Summary: In an alternate take on what could have happened in Volume 7, Qrow and Clover get a chance to reconnect.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Yin's RWBY Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"You're fidgeting." Robyn Hill's voice remarked in mild amusement as she regarded her two companions in the far corner of the spacious assembly hall, decorated colorfully and in a rather classical style for the celebration of the reopening of Beacon Academy.

Two pairs of faces slightly flushed at her light-hearted comment, Fiona Thyme quickly bringing her hand down from where she’d been nervously ringing her collar moments before, "I--I am not!" She lamely got out, clearly flustered.

Meanwhile, Clover Ebi merely raised an eyebrow in self-deprecating amusement at the blonde’s remark, "Is it really that obvious?" He asked.

Robyn smiled placatingly and reached over to gently squeeze the small sheep Faunus' shoulder in reassurance, "You're doing great, Fi." She told Fiona, violet eyes landing on the Captain of the Ace Ops not a moment later as she smirked, "Completely obvious, Ebi. Been awhile since you've had to attend this kind of event, huh?"

Clover’s tanned face heated up slightly at her teasing remark, "With everyone so busy trying to defend Mantle and Atlas, there hasn't been a lot of chances for diplomacy."

"Which suited me just fine, given how stuffy Atlesian politics are." Robyn stated bluntly, making a face as she remembered the last of those types of events she had to attend as a member of the Council.

"At least there's been a focus on improving conditions in Mantle now that they aren't running so many of those stuffy things." Fiona supplied helpfully.

"True, and this ceremony doesn't seem like it will be too bad comparatively." The tan blonde admitted as her eyes scanned the crowded space in a considering fashion before landing back on Clover, "You could probably use the break too, now that Amity Tower is up and running."

Clover nodded at Robyn’s words, knowing that all of them were deserving of a reprieve after finally getting word out to the rest of Remnant about Salem and her forces. Still, he’d been ordered to attend this event along with Robyn by General Ironwood to help better diplomatic relations between the Kingdom of Atlas and the rest of the world. It wouldn't do to not remember that they were technically still on the clock.

"Robyn! Fiona! Captain Ebi!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted joyfully from across the space, right before a burst of rose petals materialized into one beaming Ruby Rose just a few steps away from them, "It's good to see you!" The girl exclaimed enthusiastically.

Clover blinked at her sudden entrance, smiling slightly himself. The group of young Huntsmen and Huntresses that Ruby was the de facto leader of may have left Atlas due to differences of opinion with Ironwood about how to handle things involving Salem, but they’d inadvertently helped to improve things for the better by getting Robyn and Ironwood to work together for the betterment of the entire kingdom beforehand. Given that, it was good to see her again.

"Same can be said for you, pipsqueak." Robyn told Ruby, smiling in greeting.

Fiona reached out and grasped the brunette's hand to shake it, "It's good to see you again too, Ruby!" She said enthusiastically.

"Likewise, Ruby." Clover told her, teal eyes brightening slightly as he winked, "We've heard quite a bit about your adventures in Vacuo."

The young woman let out an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of her head, "Oh, I bet those have probably gotten exaggerated." Her silver eyes lit up excitedly not a moment later as she added, "Amity Communications Tower getting the word out about Salem really helped too. And I hear things are better between Mantle and Atlas now?”

The trio from Solitas all looked at one another then, smiling slightly, "We're getting there." Robyn finally answered truthfully, "Though we still have a lot of work left to do."

As Fiona and Clover both nodded their agreements with her statement, Ruby gave a slight nod of her own in a considering fashion as well, "Still, that's good news,” she said, frowning slightly, "I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer to help, but..."

Clover reached out and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "You did more than enough, Ruby.” He said, “Besides, your group had your own mission too, right?"

She frowned for a moment as if she wanted to protest, then she nodded with a determined look in her eyes, "Right." She replied resolutely.

Fiona peered over the girl's shoulder then, standing on her tiptoes to do so, "Are the rest of your teammates here too?" She asked curiously, no doubt hoping to catch up if that were the case.

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, silver eyes widening slightly at the question as she tilted her head to the side to where a familiar white-haired girl, a blond-haired knight, and a freckled boy with hazel eyes were talking to two of Beacon Academy's professors, "Just me, Weiss, Jaune, and Oscar came to represent our teams." She told them, pursing her lips, "There's still a lot to be done in Vacuo, after all."

"Understandable. It's the same with Atlas too." Fiona told her, and from the brightness in her eyes it was obvious that the Faunus was itching to go over to talk to the three other familiar faces as soon as possible. Robyn smiled at her indulgently, reaching out to gently grasp the Happy Huntress' hand and lead her in that direction.

That just left Clover and Ruby standing there awkwardly, the silver-eyed girl looking this way and that as if searching for something. Clover raised an eyebrow at her actions, "Is everything all right, Ruby?" He asked.

"Oh!" She got out, finally taking notice of him once again as she bit down nervously on her bottom lip as if afraid to really say what was on her mind, "I should mention that U--!”

"There you are, kiddo." An all-too familiar voice called out fondly from off to the side then as a dark-haired man strolled forward casually with one hand in his pocket while he waved lazily with the other, "Sorry I'm late, I had to catch up with Glynda."

Teal eyes widened as the other man paused, suddenly taking in just who his youngest niece had been conversing with, and Clover's breath froze in his lungs as red eyes did the same not a moment later. “Uncle Qrow also came with us." Ruby muttered in way of explanation, looking as if she wanted to slink away from the sudden tension that filled the air.

Qrow Branwen took in a large breath, his light red eyes never leaving Clover's stricken face as he smiled slightly, "It's been awhile, huh, lucky charm?" He asked.

*****

Clover sighed as he let the door to his temporary room at Beacon Academy's guest quarters shut heavily behind him, leaning his back against it. A part of him probably should’ve expected they might run into each other here again, but it had still come as a huge shock to see Qrow Branwen once more. After all, the last time he’d seen his former partner was following that final terse disagreement between the group of young Huntsmen and Huntresses and General Ironwood, when they’d been boarding the airship that would take them out of the Kingdom of Atlas. The dark-haired shapeshifter naturally going with his charges on their new journey.

They hadn't said anything to each other beyond customary goodbyes then, though both their gazes had remained on one another staunchly until the airship's doors had closed shut and blocked their views. A heavy feeling of regret and remorse for all they’d left unsaid still hanging in the air between them.

Something, after all, had been brewing between the two beyond just a foisted upon them partnership due to Semblances that balanced one another out. Clover hadn't exactly thought he’d been subtle with his interest, flirting as he had whenever the opportunity presented itself. And he’d felt a small trill of hope at the notion that maybe Qrow was, however bashfully, starting to reciprocate. There had been lingering touches and looks shared between them, private moments that he’d never wanted to end.

But things had come to an abrupt halt before anything more could progress. It had left such a heavy feeling in Clover's chest, one that hadn't truly dissipated no matter how things steadily seemed to improve throughout Remnant thanks to everyone's efforts. Seeing Qrow again like that just brought everything back up to the surface.

Unfortunately for both of them, it seemed as if they weren't going to be given a chance to reconnect any further that night. They were soon distracted by people approaching and Clover having his job as an Atlesian diplomat to uphold. Still, every time he turned to look in Qrow's general direction he felt those pale red eyes lingering on his person before Qrow would pretend to be distracted by something one of his charges or a Beacon professor would say. It was enough to make Clover’s heart beat skip painfully in his chest, especially when he’d finally been able to pry himself away from his diplomatic responsibilities at the end of the evening and found that the other Huntsman was nowhere in sight.

With a heavy heart, he’d excused himself from the lingering festivities and headed back up to his room, informing the still very much enjoying themselves Fiona and Robyn that he was going to get ready for their planned departure tomorrow. And here he was, sulking like a lovesick teenager. Clover sighed and ran his hands over his face, he really was pathetic. If only he'd been able to tell Qrow what he felt all those months ago...

There was a knock on the door at his back not a moment later, and Clover blinked in surprise, wondering who it could be. He doubted Robyn and Fiona were back at this part of the academy grounds yet. No one else would have any real reason to see him.

His breath caught in his throat when he opened the door to find Qrow standing there rather tentatively, his ringed handed poised upwards to knock again. Qrow's eyes widened in surprise at how quickly the Ace Ops captain had opened the door, his cheeks tinged that familiar and adorable shade of flustered pink as he lowered his hand to his side, "Hey, Cloves." He said in way of greeting, something undefinable in his gaze then, "You got a minute?"

Clover nodded and stepped to the side in order to allow Qrow access to his temporary quarters, "Sure, Qrow," he began, raising an eyebrow speculatively, "What's up?"

It would be an understatement to say that Clover was caught off-guard when the slightly shorter man turned on him then and suddenly grabbed onto the collar of his uniform with both hands, bringing their mouths crashing down against one another in a passionate, heady kiss.

Clover's teal eyes widened abruptly at this sudden turn of events, though they closed just a moment later as he found his own arms wrapping around Qrow's waist of their own accord as the kiss deepened. It felt like forever before they finally broke apart for air, a pink-faced Clover resting his forehead against Qrow's own as he felt his heart thudding widely in his chest, "Um, that was..." The Ace Op trailed off, unsure of how to finish his bewildered thoughts.

Qrow smirked, though there was an adorable bashfulness to the gesture all the same as his arms wrapped around Clover's neck and his fingers played with some brown strands of hair, "We didn't exactly get the chance to say what was on our minds before we left for Vacuo, you know?" He asked in a low whisper.

Clover felt a heady rush, although he couldn't help but smile goofily, "No, but that was pretty loud and clear." He answered.

Qrow smirked once more in response, "Figured I needed to make it obvious given how much we were dancing around things before." The Huntsman explained.

"Can't argue with that." Clover hummed in agreement then, tilting his head downwards to connect their lips again as a newfound heat pooled in his lower belly. Even if they would only have this one moment tonight, Clover wanted to convey everything he hadn't been able to say before. He hoped he was off to a good start.

*****

The trip to the airship was made in companionable silence, Fiona and Robyn politely opting not to say anything about the telltale marks dotting Clover's visible neck and bare arms though they raised their eyebrows at the sight all the same. Clover was immensely grateful for their discretion.

To say that the brown-haired soldier had been disappointed to wake up to an empty bed following the unexpectedly passionate encounter between himself and Qrow the night before would be an understatement, but he understood in a way why the other man had left. Just because they’d been able to convey what had been simmering between the two of them since Atlas in a flurry of mouths, hands, and heat that night didn't necessarily change things. Qrow still had his charges in Vacuo to look after, and Clover had his duties in Atlas. Still, Clover would be lying if he said it didn't hurt all the same.

He was so caught up in his swirling thoughts and emotions over what had transpired that he barely heard the caw as a crow alighted on the ground nearby him, red eyes regarding him carefully. Fiona and Robyn both looked at one another and swiftly made their way to the airship as Clover blinked down at the bird, "Qrow?" He asked as he smiled slightly, trying not to let any lingering traces of sadness show, "Here to see me off, birdie?"

In an instant, the human form of Qrow Branwen was standing there instead, a sheepish sort-of grin crossing over his features as he couldn't quite meet the other's eyes, "Not quite, Cloves.” He replied, “I'm here to catch a ride to Atlas."

Clover blinked as his words sunk in, "What?" He asked uncomprehendingly.

Qrow rubbed the back of his head, "My sister and Tai want to visit with the kids in Vacuo, and Glynda needs some reconnaissance done on Amity Communications Tower,” he stated, shrugging, "So I volunteered to go there and see what's going on."

The Ace Ops captain stared at him blankly as Qrow's stubbled features took on a reddish tint then, "And since I’ll probably be there for awhile, I figured that maybe,” he reached out tentatively with his hand, gently clasping Clover's own and giving it a light squeeze, "We could see where things go from there. Between us."

For one brief moment, Clover didn't react at all.

Qrow's face fell, as if sensing an inevitable rejection. He began pulling his hand away only for Clover's fingers to wrap tightly around it to keep him in place, light red eyes widening slightly in shock as they peered up into smiling teal orbs.

The soldier pulled slightly on Qrow's hand, bringing the other man a step closer before he pressed their foreheads gently together. "I'd really like that, Qrow." He said softly.

The two remained there for a good long minute, standing side-by-side with heads touching, each squeezing the other's hand gently before they started walking to the waiting airship. The pair’s close contact saying everything between them that needed to be said just then.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the ending to this story feels rushed, as I struggled a bit with how to close things out. Still, I hope it was a pleasant read overall! :)


End file.
